imacsfandomcom-20200214-history
Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore
Il Dipartimento di Scienze della Comunicazione e dello Spettacolo dell’Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore di Milano (attivo dal 1982) e l’Alta Scuola in Media, Comunicazione e Spettacolo (fondata nel 1961) sono centri di studio e di formazione fra i più avanzati in Italia nell’ambito della comunicazione audiovisiva. La presenza nel Dipartimento di docenti di storia e storia culturale, semiotica, sociologia, antropologia, drammaturgia e arti performative assicura un respiro interdisciplinare alle attività di ricerca e di formazione. A stretto contatto con il Dipartimento operano anche due centri di ricerca: l’OssCom – Centro di Ricerca sui Media e la Comunicazione e il Certa – Centro di Ricerca sulla Comunicazione e l’Audiovisivo, che collaborano con i principali operatori della comunicazione audiovisiva in Italia, svolgendo consulenze e conducendo studi di scenario sulle forme emergenti della comunicazione mediale. L’estesa esperienza maturata nel campo dei media confluisce in una ricca offerta formativa, che conta quattro Corsi di Laurea Triennale (Linguaggi dei Media; Stars. Scienze e Tecnologie delle Arti e dello Spettacolo; Scienze della Comunicazione Politica e Sociale; Scienze Linguistiche. Lingue, letterature e comunicazione) e due Corsi di Studio (Comunicazione per l’Impresa, i Media e le Organizzazioni Complesse e Comunicazione pubblica e internazionale). L’International Master in Audiovisual and Cinema Studies (IMACS) fa capo al Corso di Studio in Comunicazione per l’Impresa, i Media e le Organizzazioni Complesse (classe 19 e 59) e al curriculum di Media Management. Il Corso di Laurea CIMO nasce dalla collaborazione di tre Facoltà, Economia, Scienze Politiche e Sociali e Lettere e Filosofia, e si propone di fornire i saperi teorici e speculativi e le competenze necessarie a comprendere, analizzare e ideare i processi di comunicazione. La presenza delle tre Facoltà conferisce alla proposta formativa del Corso di Studio una decisa e sostanziale apertura interdisciplinare. Parallelamente i curricula e i percorsi previsti dal piano studio consentono di approfondire i diversi ambiti della comunicazione mediale e di imprimere una cifra personale alla formazione. In particolare, il percorso di Media management, a cui è associato il Programma Internazionale in Studi Cinematografici e Audiovisivi, offre competenze estetiche, storiche, semiotiche, economiche e strategiche, giuridiche, psicologiche e antropologiche volte all’ideazione, alla critica e alla diagnosi e alla produzione strategica nel campo dell’audiovisivo. Programma Scarica i corsi disponibili per l’a.a. 2015/16: Maquette UCSC 2015/16 Procedura d’ammissione Per gli studenti UCSC che intendono partecipare all’iniziativa nel quadro del Corso di Studio in Comunicazione per l’Impresa, i Media e le Organizzazioni complesse (CIMO), si richiede di predisporre un dossier di candidatura, che dovrà contenere: * il modulo di richiesta di ammissione compilato (download form); * ricevuta rilasciata dal portale UCSC a conclusione della procedura di iscrizione a CIMO; * il proprio curriculum vitae; * un progetto di ricerca (di massimo 6000 caratteri) da svolgersi nell’arco dei due anni di Corso di Laurea Magistrale e che costituirà idealmente il punto di avvio della tesi; * un progetto di mobilità, con l’indicazione di almeno tre università, dislocate in nazioni diverse da quella del proprio ateneo di appartenenza, in cui svolgere il Programma Internazionale. NOTA BENE: la lista deve comprendere una giustificazione della scelta degli atenei che sia funzionale al progetto di ricerca; * una fotografia formato tessera; * qualsiasi altro titolo ritenuto utile a sostenere la candidatura alla partecipazione al Programma (es.: papers, articoli, prodotti audiovisivi, ecc.). Il dossier dovrà essere consegnato entro la data stabilita per l’ammissione al Corso di Studio in Comunicazione per l’Impresa, i Media e le Organizzazioni Complesse tramite invio all’indirizzo mail unicatt@imacsite.net. IN SINTESI: – richiesta di ammissione CIMO: 3 settembre 2015 – candidatura IMACS per e-mail: 3 settembre 2015 – graduatoria ammessi CIMO: 9 settembre 2015 – graduatoria ammessi IMACS: 13 settembre 2015 Per gli studenti iscritti presso le università partner aderenti al network, si prega di prendere contatto con il responsabile relazioni internazionali della propria università e con la signora Laura Ferrari (laura.ferrari@unicatt.it), incaricata degli studenti incoming presso l’Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore di Milano. Corpo docente Il corpo docente IMACS si compone di ricercatori e professionisti che operano nei principali campi della comunicazione cinematografica e mediale. Le lezioni offrono sia le conoscenze teoriche più avanzate sul dibattito in corso, sia l’opportunità di applicare queste nozioni a casi di studio. Il profilo dei docenti è consultabile sulla pagina docente sul sito dell’università. Per ulteriori informazioni riguardo il corpo docente, si prega di fare riferimento ai coordinatori. I coordinatori IMACS all’Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore sono: Ruggero Eugeni Professore Ordinario di Semiotica dei Media. È direttore dell’Alta Scuola in Media, Comunicazione e Spettacolo dell’Università Cattolica e coordina il corso di laurea in Scienze e Tecnologie delle Arti e dello Spettacolo di Brescia (Stars). Si è formato con Gianfranco Bettetini e Francesco Casetti nel campo della semiotica del visivo e dell’audiovisivo. I suoi interessi si sono concentrati sulle relazioni tra i media e lo spettatore in chiave di semiotica culturale; in questa chiave ha approfondito il rapporto tra cinema e ipnosi. Attualmente sta lavorando a una teoria e a un metodo di analisi delle differenti forme di esperienza mediale, intese come le forme vive, concrete, situate, “incorporate” e culturalmente determinate di esperienza che vengono costituite e guidate dai dispositivi mediali. Le sue pubblicazioni principali sono: Il testo visibile. Teoria, storia e modelli di analisi (in collaborazione con Fausto Colombo, Roma 1996), Invito al cinema di Stanley Kubrick (Milano nuova ed. 2001), Analisi semiotica dell’immagine. Pittura, illustrazione, fotografia (ISU, nuova ed. 2004), Film, sapere, società. Per un’analisi sociosemiotica del testo cinematografico (Milano 1999), La relazione d’incanto. Studi su cinema e ipnosi (Milano 2002). L’ultimo libro pubblicato è Semiotica dei media. Le forme dell’esperienza (Roma 2010). Ha curato con Fausto Colombo il volume Il prodotto culturale. Teorie, tecniche di analisi, case histories (Roma 2001) e con Dario Viganò Attraverso lo schermo. Cinema e cultura cattolica in Italia, 3 voll. (Roma 2006). Sul web: http://docenti.unicatt.it/ita/ruggero_eugeni/ http://ruggeroeugeni.com/ Mariagrazia Fanchi Professore Associato di Storia culturale dei media audiovisivi e direttore del Master in Produzione Audiovisiva per il Cinema e i Media Digitali nella stessa Università. Il suo campo di ricerca sono i processi sociali e storici di fruizione dei prodotti culturali e, in particolare, audiovisivi. I suoi studi comprendono tre principali aree di ricerca: lo studio del ruolo dei media nei processi di costruzione dell’identità collettiva; lo studio dei rapporti fra storia dei media e processi sociali e culturali, con particolare attenzione al ruolo svolto da cinema e televisione nel processo di emancipazione femminile in Italia; lo studio dei processi di vernacolarizzazione della cultura mediale: l’analisi dei fenomeni grassroots e del loro contributo alla ridefinizione della comunicazione mediale istituzionale. Fra le monografie pubblicate, Identità mediatiche (Franco Angeli 2002) e Spettatore (Il Castoro, 2005). Ha inoltre curato numeri monografici di Bianco e Nero (2004), CINEMA&Cie. (2004) e Comunicazioni Sociali (2002, 2007, 2008) e saggi e volumi collettanei dedicati alla storia dello spettatore in Italia e alle nuove forme dell’esperienza di visione filmica. Sul web: http://docenti.unicatt.it/ita/mariagrazia_fanchi/ Miriam De Rosa Docente a contratto di Istituzioni del cinema e dell’audiovisivo, si è formata presso l’Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore, dove ha conseguito il dottorato di ricerca in Culture della comunicazione (advisors, proff. Francesco Casetti, Ruggero Eugeni). Le sue aree d’interesse scientifico si legano alle forme audiovisive contemporanee, con particolare riferimento alle teorie del dispositivo cinematografico, alle arti visuali e alla componente spaziale dell’esperienza mediale audiovisiva. E’ autrice del volume Cinema e Postmedia (2013) e di vari saggi raccolti in collettanee e riviste a curatela nazionale e internazionale, è inoltre co-editor della sezione Exhibition Reviews di NECSUS e della sezione Art&Media Files di Cinergie. Sul web: http://unicatt.academia.edu/MiriamDeRosa Informazioni pratiche 1. INSTITUTION CONTACT Léa Senn Head Manager Inbound Programs & Int’l Communications UCSC International Via Carducci, 28/30 20123 Milano, Italy Office Telephone: 0039-02-7234 5804 Fax: 0039-02-7234 5806 E-mail: lea.senn@unicatt.it International Student Services Contacts: Laura Ferrari, laura.ferrari@unicatt.it, +39.02.7234.5802 Gloria Lupo Pasini, international.advisor@unicatt.it, +39.02.7234.5816 Italian Language Course Coordinator: Laura Ferrari, laura.ferrari@unicatt.it, +39.02.7234.5802 Office hours: from Monday to Friday 9.30AM – 12.30AM. Afternoon: 2PM – 5PM Office hours: from Monday to Friday 9.30AM – 12.30AM. Afternoon: 2PM – 5PM Instructions if the contact person is not available: Central Office: 02-7234-5801 (from 9:00AM to 5.30PM, Mon-Fri) Instructions and contact information in case of emergency occurring outside business hours: Léa Senn (Emergency number only) +39 3316222874 2. OFFICIAL ARRIVAL DATE Semester 1 (Fall 2015): August 31, 2015 – September 14, 2015 Semester 2 (Spring 2016): February 1, 2016 – February 15, 2016 3. ACADEMIC CALENDAR UCSC UNIVERSITY ACADEMIC CURRICULUM http://www.ucscinternational.it/spend-a-semester-with-us/exchange-in-milan#jutabs-2 Semester 1 (Fall 2015) Arrival 1: August 31, 2015 Orientation 1: September 1-2-3, 2015 Italian pre-session intensive language course: September 7 – September 18, 2015 Arrival 2: September 14, 2015 Orientation 2: September 15-16-17, 2015 Beginning of classes: September 21, 2015 Public Holidays: December 7-8, 2015 End of classes: December 23, 2015 Christmas Holidays: December 23, 2015 – January 6, 2016 Examination Session: January 7, 2016 – February 27, 2016 Semester 2 (Spring 2016) Arrival 1: February 1, 2016 Orientation 1: February 2-3-4, 2016 Italian pre-session intensive language course: February 8, 2016 – February 19, 2016 Arrival 2: February 15, 2016 Orientation 2: February 16-17-18, 2016 Beginning of classes: February 22, 2016 Spring/Easter Break: March 26, 2016 – April 1, 2016 End of classes: June 1, 2016 Public Holidays: April 25, June 2-3, 2016 Examination Session: May 30 – July 22, 2016 4. TRAVEL INFORMATION From point of arrival in host country to city/town nearest institution: Please attempt to arrive at Malpensa International Airport, 40 Km from Milan City Center. There is a train connection between Malpensa and Milan (Cadorna Station) every 30 minutes. From within city/town to institution: Underground system: Red line, stop at Cadorna Station, 10 minute walk from campus central building. Green line, stop at St. Ambrogio Station, 5 minute walk to campus. Additional information will be provided by e-mail. 5. PLACES TO STAY For participants who cannot avoid arriving before official arrival date or after business hours: Youth Hostel La Cordata Via Burigozzo, 11 20123 Milano http://www.ostellolacordata.com Phone Number: +39 02.58314675 / +39 02 36582720 Estimated cost per night: form € 21 per night (shared rooms) Ostello Bello Via Medici, 4 20123 Milano http://www.ostellobello.com/en/ Phone Number: +39 02 36582720 Estimated cost per night: from € 28 per night (shared rooms) Distance from institution: 15 minutes Distance from institution: 10 minutes walking distance 6. DESCRIPTION OF ORIENTATION PROGRAM UCSC International offers two Orientation Events for International Students at the beginning of each semester to provide students with all the necessary information for their stay at UCSC. Orientation Event dates: check paragraph 3 – Academics – Academic calendar. Orientation Event 1 is MANDATORY for students: – planning to arrive by Monday 31 August, 2015 (Semester 1 – Fall 2015) by Monday 1 February, 2016 (Semester 2 – Spring 2016) – enrolled in the pre-session intensive Italian Language Course Orientation Event 2 is MANDATORY for students: – planning to arrive by Monday 14 September, 2015 (Semester 1 – Fall 2015) by Monday 15 February, 2016 (Semester 2 – Spring 2016) – that did not attend the Orientation Event 1 – that did not attend the pre-session intensive Italian Language Course The 3 day Orientation Event program consists of: Tuesday: UCSC International Welcome Address and collection of your personalized kit; Wednesday: Information sessions on Academic and International Curriculum courses; Information session on Permit of Stay; and University campus Tour (EU Students); Thursday: University campus Tour (Non-Eu students); During the orientation students will be informed on how to organize their course schedule, select courses, find classrooms, have access to campus facilities (cafeteria, library, health center and sport service etc.). They will also meet student associations and also receive their Cattolica student card/badge along with a personalized folder of information. 7. PRE-SESSION LANGUAGE COURSES Pre-session intensive Italian language courses are offered before the beginning of the each semester. The courses are recommended for all participants but not compulsory. Pre-session language courses are fee-paying courses (except for participants on a Direct-Enrolment). Participants will receive further information upon acceptance. Dates: Check paragraph 3 – Academics Level of instruction: Absolute Beginner, Beginner, Lower and Upper Intermediate. For more information, contact Laura Ferrari (laura.ferrari@unicatt.it). Course Description: the pre-session intensive Italian Language and Culture course consists in 45 hours (45 minutes each) over 2 weeks (6 ECTS credits). It includes grammar workshops and cultural activities. Upon payment students will have to take an online placement test in order to assess which level is the most appropriate, this also applies to absolute beginners. On orientation, students will have an oral interview with the Italian Language instructors in order to confirm the level of placement. 8. SEMESTER ITALIAN LANGUAGE COURSES Semester Italian language courses are offered throughout the semester and in conjunction with the other academic coursework. The courses are recommended for all participants but not compulsory. Semester language courses are fee-paying courses (except for participants on a Direct-Enrolment). Participants will receive further information upon acceptance. Dates: During the semester Level of instruction: Beginner, Lower Intermediate, Upper Intermediate and Advanced. For more information, contact Laura Ferrari (laura.ferrari@unicatt.it). Course Description: the semester Italian Language and Culture course consists in 45 hours (45 minutes each, 6 ECTS credits). It includes grammar workshops and cultural activities. Upon payment students will have to take an online placement test in order to assess which level is the most appropriate, this also applies to beginners. On orientation, students will have an oral interview with the Italian Language instructors in order to confirm the level of placement. 9. HOUSING & MEALS A. HOUSING Our institution offers accommodation via a third-party provider, MIL Service. For more information please check the MIL Service website: http://www.milservice.com/ or visit our website for other options: http://www.ucscinternational.it/accommodation/ Admitted students will receive communications and reminders about housing in the pre-arrival process. B. MEALS Students may choose to use the university campus cafeteria. As enrolled students, participants will have access to the student discounted rate of €7.70 (full meal) or €5.00 (lunch meal). 10. ESTIMATED PERSONAL EXPENSES In addition to room and board, participants are responsible for all additional personal expenses including: fees not required to all participants (e.g. computer, language, and science lab fees), books, local transportation, entertainment, etc. The amount below is provided as a guide; the actual amount needed will vary depending on courses and personal habits. Transportation (monthly pass): €22 (+one time 10€ for activation) Text books/readers: €100 Additional expenses per month are estimated at: 250-300 Euros (minimum) 11. MEDICAL REQUIREMENTS/HEALTH SERVICES UCSC recommends that Non-E.U. participants take an international insurance before their departure. The health insurance should cover medical evacuation and repatriation. Students that do not have an international insurance upon arrival will be required to sign up for a local insurance policy. The international Student Services will assist those requiring local insurance. N.B.: the local insurance does not provide coverage for medical evacuation or repatriation. Where participant should go if they are in need of medical attention: Student Health Center Largo A. Gemelli, 1 20123 – Milano Palazzo Dominicanum First Level Tel. 02 7234.2217 Hours of operation: Mon-Tue-Thurs-Fri 9.30 – 12.30 Mon-Tue-Wed-Thur-13.30 – 16.30 Consultations are free of charge. Psychological counselling and Medical Specialist are available on demand. 12. TRANSCRIPT ISSUANCE Semester 1 Late February Semester 2 End of July Full Year End of July Procedure in order to ensure timely processing of transcripts: students need to provide a list of completed exams before returning home (the university will provide such a form before the end of the semester). Students who take late exams may experience some delay in receiving transcript. Please notify International Student Services of any home institution deadline for receiving transcript for graduation, etc. Category:University Category:Milan